1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, an apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic devices are recently manufactured to be more miniaturized, there is a demand for semiconductor device packages suitable for a high-density mounting. To answer these demands, surface-mounted packages such as Ball Grid Array (BGA) and Chip Scale/Size Package (CSP) have been developed. With this surface-mounted package, a semiconductor chip is mounted by the face-down bonding on a substrate on which an interconnecting pattern is formed.
In order to make a positional alignment of the interconnecting pattern with electrodes of the semiconductor chip, a conventional method of manufacturing the surface-mounted package uses an optical system. Specifically, the optical system is placed between a surface having electrodes of a semiconductor chip and a surface having an interconnecting pattern of a substrate, and images of both surfaces are taken by a camera, thus detecting the positions of the interconnecting pattern and electrodes. According to this method, because the optical system is complicated, errors in positioning are apt to occur, so that a degradation of mounting precision is brought about.